


Misbehaviour

by trashsshi



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble and a Half, Fanservice, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsshi/pseuds/trashsshi
Summary: Baekhyun keeps crossing bounds, pretending he’s just pushing them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Misbehaviour

Baekhyun is jittery with yearning. He licks his lips and rolls his hips. He sings his frustration to bobbing lights and flashing phones. Even when he tires himself out dancing, the surges of sexual energy don’t abate. When Yukhei pulls him into a hug, when Yukhei slaps his ass and digs a finger in, right there, on stage, on camera, Baekhyun knows what he means.

He means ‘I’ve noticed how you’ve been looking at me’, he means ‘come to me, hyung’, he means ‘I want you too’. Baekhyun ignores it all. Because he can’t acknowledge it without accepting Yukhei’s feelings, without giving him an answer in kind. Because being a leader and wanting Yukhei are incommensurate. Because he knows Yukhei can only act on his feelings but cannot confess them to Baekhyun. Yukhei, whose actions are bold but who so often struggles with his words, can only leave the ball in Baekhyun’s court.

And Baekhyun, well, he does what he does best: skinship. Skinship that’s indubitably sexual, but he pretends he’s pushing the bounds, not crossing them. 

For a while, he stays within bounds circuited by Yukhei’s not-so-tentative teasing. When Yukhei is supposed to let himself fall back onto the rest of SuperM with unwavering faith that he will be buoyed up by them, Baekhyun misbehaves, but it’s only a smidge more than Yukhei misbehaved with him. Yukhei fingered him with one, Baekhyun fingers him in return with two, with both his indexes.

Baekhyun crosses the bounds when he touches Yukhei’s crotch on stage. He pretends not to look while he does it, quickly, in passing. He pretends it’s an accident even while cupping his palm, momentary and deliberate. He has to clamp his lips together after. To keep himself from moaning out loud. Because it is intoxicating, touching Yukhei like this, touching him in front of a clueless crowd and knowing it will be recorded and retweeted for posterity.

If he touches Yukhei like this- blatantly, in front of cameras and audiences- it’s going to seem like brash fanservice, nothing more. If he’s this audacious on stage, it can only mean there’s nothing deeper behind the scenes.

Hopefully Yukhei will interpret it the same way. Because even if Yukhei’s every touch, bold and fleeting, is an invitation, Baekhyun can’t give in.

“That Lucas kid,” he had said to Jongin one day, sitting on rumpled sheets in their shared hotel room. “He’s attractive.” He’d tried so hard to keep his voice airy with nonchalance.

But Jongin had seen right through his facade. “You’re his sunbae. And leader.”

The power imbalance. Baekhyun understood. “It’s different from fooling around with an EXO member,” added Jongin, as though he thought Baekhyun was stupid. As though Baekhyun needed further explanation before he could understand.

“I know, that’s not how I meant- I’m not interested in him! It’s just crazy how handsome he is. I was commenting on it because he’s like a third generation Minho. It’s cool how Lucas also occurred in SM.” Baekhyun babbled, artificial and much too defensive even to his own ears. Jongin just hummed absently, but the glance he shot Baekhyun’s way was almost a warning.

_ Stay in bounds. _

Baekhyun keeps crossing them, pretending he’s just pushing them. 

He knuckles down the guilt with the conviction that he is actually laudably self-controlled. He is responding to Yukhei in the best manner possible, rejecting his true feelings while keeping up friendly, fanservice-y appearances. 

He really really likes Yukhei. He likes how big Yukhei is, so manly on first impression. He likes how deceptive his aura is, how adorable he is once you get to know him; a beanpole baby. Yukhei is wrapped around Baekhyun’s little finger despite being so big. Baekhyun loves that. 

Baekhyun also likes how Yukhei’s voice sounds, so young yet so rough around the edges. He likes Yukhei’s unique lisp, thanks to which whenever he says anything it seems he is enunciating the words for the first, or at most the fourth time. He likes how Yukhei has so much to express but very few words in proportion, as though language flees him when it realises the impossibility of its task. He likes the simplicity in Yukhei’s sweetness and happiness, because it never fails to amaze him that an enduring innocence can exist in the world of idols, of all places. 

Baekhyun’s own repertoire of words is so large, but he will never tell Yukhei how much he likes him. It is the only boundary he will not cross.

**Author's Note:**

> i love baekhei and i love comments. ★~(◡‿◡✿)  
> i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/trashsshi). talk to me there? ♡  
> 


End file.
